Jwihyangjogyeok
by jels xf
Summary: "Yang baik hati dan Easy going." Mereka membicarakan tipe ideal masing-masing pagi itu. SEVENTEEN'S MINGYU AND JOSHUA. MinShua. Mingyu x Joshua. MinSoo. Mingyu x Jisoo.


.

.

SEVENTEEN's MINGYU and JOSHUA \ Bromance \ T \ Oneshot

.

.

 _"_ _Yang baik hati dan_ easy-going _"_

.

.

Joshua belum benar-benar penuh ketika rapat diadakan. Jadi dia hanya mendengarkan saja di belakang sambil sesekali terpejam. Dia bahkan belum mandi. Hanya sikat gigi dan cuci muka, kemudian pakai parfum. Tidak sempat melahap apapun juga, karena Mom dan Dad pergi ke rumah Auntie Eve sejak kemarin dan bilang akan menginap karena Auntie Eve mau lahiran.

Salahkan saja Seokjin _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba menelfon ketika Joshua masih melanglang buana di dunia lain hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ada pertemuan dadakan untuk seluruh anggota klub paduan suara. "Kita dikirim oleh sekolah untuk ikut kompetisi, jadi aku dan Miss Vin akan buat jadwal latihan ekstra untuk persiapan kompetisi." Itu kata Seokjin _hyung_ kepada Joshua ketika cowok Amerika itu masih penuh kotoran-muka-bangun-tidur. Joshua hanya _hmm_ dan _ya ya_ saja, setelah dia sampai di rumah Seokjin _hyung_ dia baru sadar, kenapa Ketua Jin itu tidak memberitahu mereka besok di sekolah saja. Plis, ini Minggu dan tidak ada hari lain untuk tidur lebih panjang selain hari Minggu.

"Aku harap kalian mengerti." Joshua mendengar kalimat ke sekian yang keluar dari mulut Ketua Jin itu. _Aku tidak tahu apapun padahal._ Joshua masih terantuk-antuk, apalagi sekarang dia duduk di sofa merah milik Jin yang empuk luar biasa dan punggungnya bisa sandaran dengan nyaman. Kan serasa di kasur, Joshua jadi tambah ngantuk. Jadi dia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 _Ting! Ting! Ting!_

Ada HP bunyi.

 _Ting! Ting! Ting!_

HP siapa?

 _Ting! Ting!_

"Halo,"

Oh, punya Joshua.

"Aku di rumah Seokjin _hyung_. Ada rapat anggota padus. Sebentar lagi selesai,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu bisa kau jemput aku?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Jemput sekarang saja,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Ok. Ditunggu!"

Kemudian dia memejamkan mata lagi.

Terus melek lagi.

"Kok sudah sepi?" Joshua bertanya pada, ehm, TV? Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu Seokjin _hyung._ Masa iya tadi dia mimpi ada rapat terus jalan sambil ke rumah Seokjin _hyung?_

"Jo, sudah bangun?" Seokjin _hyung_ menghampiri Joshua dengan segelas jus jeruk. Joshua jadi pengen.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai?" Joshua bertanya. Seokjin _hyung_ mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mau jus?" Joshua mengangguk, kemudian Seokjin _hyung_ berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kau ketiduran dan tidak ada yang tega membangunkanmu. Jadi ku biarkan saja kau tidur disini." Joshua mendengarkan sambil minum jusnya. Oh, gitu ya? "Siapa tadi yang telfon? Ibumu?" Joshua menggeleng, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah bersih di meja. Emang begitu ya, kalau orang bangun tidur bawaannya pengen minum dulu segelas baru deh cuci muka. Tapi Joshua sudah cuci muka, jadi dia tetap duduk.

"Bukan. Itu Mingyu." Seokjin _hyung_ tersenyum. "Oh, dia mau jemput ya?" Joshua mengangguk.

"Enak ya punya pacar?"

"Enak lah. Makanya _hyung_ harus cari. Atau kalau tidak mau cari, jadian saja sama Namjoon, dia kan sudah lama suka sama _hyung_." Joshua bicara sambil membalas pesan ibunya ; Sudah makan belum? Jangan lupa belanja, _list_ -nya tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"Iya sih, tapi kan aku gak suka dia. Nanti kasihan Namjoon kalau tahu aku gak suka balik sama dia." Kemudian Seokjin _hyung_ minum jus.

"Lama-lama kamu pasti suka juga ke dia. Sukanya Namjoon ke _hyung_ itu tipikal suka yang memuja, jadi nanti _hyung_ bakalan di manja-manja sama dia. _Hyung_ minta ini, di iyain, minta itu, di okein, mau ke situ, di bolehin, mau ke sana, di _monggo_ in. Pokoknya, kamu pasti jadi pihak yang selalu benar dan selalu menang kalau _hyung_ pacaran sama Namjoon. Itu menurutku sih, aku kan Cuma kasih saran, kalau _hyung_ gak mau ya jangan dipaksa."

"Kamu sudah pacaran berapa tahun sama Mingyu? Aku heran, kenapa bicaramu seperti seorang _pro_ saja." Seokjin _hyung_ terkikik dan Joshua agak merona. "Belum lama sih,"

Kemudian ada Line masuk di HP Joshua.

Mingyu ; Aku sudah di depan

"Aku pulang ya _hyung_ ," Cowok itu berdiri dan merapikan sedikit bajunya. "Sudah di jemput ya?" Dan Joshua mengangguk. Joshua berjalan ke pintu diikuti Seokjin _hyung_.

Mingyu sudah _stand by_ di depan pagar rumah Seokjin _hyung_. Pakai kaos merah dan jaket hitam serta celana _jeans_. Naik motor _matic_ dan pakai helm warna hitam juga. "Aku pulang _hyung_! Dah!" Joshua naik di belakang Mingyu, kemudian menerima helm yang sudah Mingyu bawakan lalu memakainya. "Duluan!" Mingyu ikut berseru ke Seokjin _hyung_ , dan Seokjin _hyung_ menjawab "Hati-hati" sambil dadah-dadah.

"Pantas rumahmu sepi sekali seperti rumah kosong," Mingyu bersuara saat motor mereka sudah sampai jalan raya.

"Rumahku memang kosong. Mom dan Dad ke rumah Auntie Eve sejak kemarin dan tidak pulang, terus pagi-pagi aku harus naik bis ke rumah Seokjin _hyung_." Joshua agak memajukan wajahnya untuk menjawab Mingyu, biar Mingyu dengar.

"Belum masak?"

"Belum,"

Kemudian Mingyu menyalakan lampu sain ke kanan.

"Ada sesuatu di kulkas,"

Mingyu mematikan lampu sainnya. Tadinya dia mau mampir minimarket dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku harus belanja, sih," Joshua bicara "Tapi aku lupa apa saja yang harus dibeli." Dia menambahkan. "Ibumu tidak memberi daftar?" Tanya Mingyu, dia memelankan motornya. "Ada di pintu kulkas," Joshua menjawab lirih. "Nanti selesai sarapan kita belanja bersama, okey?" Setelah Mingyu memberi jawaban _final_ , tidak ada diantara mereka yang bersuara lagi.

Joshua yakin dia masih punya makanan yang dapat diolah menjadi masakan untuk sarapan, tapi kulkasnya tidak yakin. Hanya ada tiga butir telur, beberapa bawang daun, cabe, dan sosis. Ada selai juga, tapi dia tidak punya roti untuk dimakan bersama selai nanas itu. "Harusnya kita mampir minimarket tadi, Jo." Mingyu menggerutu sambil mencuci bawang daun. "Seingatku ada bahan makanan untuk sarapan, Gyu! Toh, nanti kita harus belanja banyak di minimarket, sekalian saja berangkat nanti, sekarang kita sarapan telur saja." Joshua menimpali sambil mencincang cabe merah.

"Setidaknya, kalau kita tadi ke minimarket, kita bisa sarapan lebih layak daripada telur dadar," Mingyu belum berhenti, kini ia mengibas-kibaskan daun bawangnya. "Apanya yang tidak layak? Justru, kalau kita tadi ke minimarket, buang waktu namanya. Maksudku, kita ke minimarketnya sekalian nanti saja. Kau mengerti kan? Lagipula, telur dadar dan sosis tidak buruk, Gyu!" Joshua memasukkan cabe merah cincangnya ke mangkok berisi telur yang belum dikocok. Wajahnya cemberut karena Mingyu tidak kunjung mengerti apa maksudnya. "Oke. Oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Berhenti cemberut," Sambil mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Joshua, cowok tinggi itu mencium pipi Joshua sekilas. "Sekarang kau duduk saja sambil minum jus dan aku yang akan jadi _chef_ pagi ini. Okey!" Tangan Mingyu memutar badan Joshua dan menggiringnya menuju kursi di balik meja makan. Tak lupa menuangkan segelas jus jambu untuk Joshua.

"Aku sudah minum jus tadi, di rumah Seokjin _hyung_." Tapi Joshua tetap meminum Jusnya. Mingyu terkikik.

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah nasi dan telur dadar dan juga sosis. Minumnya jus jambu. Mingyu tidak ingin telur dadarnya biasa-biasa saja, jadi dia menambahkan daun bawang dan cabe merah untuk dicampurkan ke telurnya, dikocok, kemudian digoreng. Kalau sosisnya, digoreng biasa. Nasinya, _otw_ matang.

"Tadi membahas apa?" Mingyu bertanya ketika dia menuangkan telur yang telah dikocok ke penggorengan. "Sekolah mengirim tim padus untuk ikut kompetisi, jadi Seokjin _hyung_ dan Miss Vin membuat jadwal latihan baru," Joshua menjawab sambil membalas pesan ibunya ; Ibu pulang malam, sampai rumah kira-kira jam delapan. Hati-hati ya, Jo.

"Ku dengar pelatih padus diganti, sudah bukan Miss Vin lagi." Mingyu memotong sosis sambil menunggu telurnya matang. "Tidak, anak-anak tidak mau Miss Vin diganti. Dia sudah seperti teman belajar untuk kita, alih-alih pelatih." Joshua meletakkan ponselnya. Menatap Mingyu yang sibuk membalik telur di penggorengan.

"Tanganmu benar-benar luar biasa, Gyu!" Kini Joshua menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Masih memperhatikan Mingyu. "Kau bisa memasak, memperbaiki sesuatu, membuat kerajinan dari barang bekas, aku penasaran apa kau bisa menjahit,"

"Aku pernah membordir nama Minseo di saputangannya, dan itu tidak buruk kata Ibuku," Mingyu menjawab sambil memandang Joshua, senyum kebanggaanya dia pamerkan pula, senyum kebanggaan Mingyu itu, senyum yang kelihatan gigi taringnya sedikit, yang selalu berhasil membuat Joshua memerah, itulah kenapa Mingyu menyebutnya senyum kebanggaan.

Dan seperti biasa, Joshua memerah. Samar-samar, tapi Mingyu tetap dapat melihatnya. Kemudian Joshua kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Dia sadar kalau Mingyu berhasil melihat wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Selesai! Dua porsi sarapan buatan _chef_ Mingyu, silahkan dinikmati, Tuan." Mingyu menyodorkan piring ke depan Joshua yang sudah duduk manis. Kemudian Mingyu duduk berhadapan dengan Joshua. "Ini tidak buruk," Joshua berkomentar setelah memasukkan telur dadar ke mulutnya. "Buatanku tidak pernah buruk," Mingyu menjawab sambil menggeleng, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Sarapan pagi itu berjalan cepat, tenang, tidak terlalu hening, dan hikmat.

Joshua yang membawa piring mereka berdua ke mesin pencuci piring. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, Mingyu." Ketika Joshua bersuara, Mingyu sedang meminum jus jambunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Joshua yang sekarang berdiri dibelakangnya, tanpa menghentikan minumnya. Karena Joshua tidak kunjung bersuara, jadi Mingyu meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku,"

Alis Mingyu naik.

"Aku pikir, diriku ini tidak sehebat dirimu. Tidak se- _good looking_ kamu, dan aku tidak pintar-pintar amat,"

Dahi Mingyu berkerut.

"Kamu kan, punya tangan dewa, tinggi dan ganteng, pintar pula,"

Sekarang Joshua menundukkan kepala.

"Melihatmu memasak tadi, membuatku merasa kalau aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibanding dengan kamu. Aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa kamu,"

Mingyu berdiri menghampiri Joshua. Lalu memeluk Joshua.

Joshua menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu, dia menghirupnya dalam. Dia tidak menangis, dan tidak ingin menangis. Untuk apa menangis?

Joshua menikmati tangan Mingyu yang mengelus lembut rambutnya, kemudian menopang dagunya ke pundak Mingyu. Dia kesusahan bernafas karena Mingyu memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?"

"Karena melihatmu memasak tadi, kan aku sudah bilang,"

"Kau tipe-ku, Jo."

Mingyu belum melepas pelukannya, tapi Joshua ingin dia melepas pelukannya sekarang juga.

"Kau baik hati dan kau _easy going_. Sudah. Dan kamu adalah kedua-duanya,"

Akhirnya Joshua lepas dari pelukan Mingyu. Menatap langsung mata Mingyu yang cantik. Matanya berbinar.

"Gitu ya?" Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian, ia keluarkan lagi senyum kebanggaanya. Nah, dia tersenyum semakin lebar karena merah samar-samar di wajah Joshua mulai muncul. Mingyu selalu suka wajah Joshua yang seperti ini. Kadang, dia membayangkan, bagaimana cantiknya Joshua dengan wajah memerah itu ketika Mingyu melihatnya saat Joshua berada di bawahnya dengan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, dan Joshua terengah setelah menyebut namanya dalam kenikmatan. Terengah setelah menerima permainan yang Mingyu berikan. Permainan yang hebat. Karena apa yang dibuat Mingyu tidak pernah buruk.

"Wajahmu memerah," Buyar sudah bayangan Mingyu ketika suara Joshua mengintrupsi. "A-apa?" Mingyu tergagap, Joshua terkikik. Kemudian, Joshua mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu, sedikit berjinjit kemudian berbisik sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tipe-ku. Karena kau baik hati,"

Detik berikutnya, Joshua mencium Mingyu.

Selama ciuman itu, Mingyu menemukan satu hal yang membuat Mingyu yakin berpacaran dengan Joshua, selain dia baik hati dan _easy going_.

.

.

.

Cara Joshua menciumnya, juga tipe Mingyu sekali...

Kkeut.

Nah, ciuman deh, selanjutnya, terserah redaer saja, mereka berakhir gimana. Mau seperti yang dibayangin sama Mingyu juga boleh.

(Yang nulis juga bayangin ke arah sana) (sayangnya yang nulis belum kuat untuk menuangkan apa yang dia bayangkan ke dalam kalimat) (apalah apalah)

MINSHUA! MY FEELS! OMO!

PADA AKHIRNYA AKU KEMBALI KE OTP AWALKU! Awal aku kenal SVT, OTP ku ya MinShua ini, karena mereka crack pair, dikit banget yang suka, nah, akhirnya JiHan untuk pelampiasan (?) /jahat! Tapi sekarang, gimana-gimana tetep aja aku suka MINSHUA KEMANA-MANA~~~~ LALALA~~~~ DUDUDU~~~~

Akhir-akhir ini aku dapet job, job yang merupakan kegemaranku, aku menari akhir-akhir ini, sampe mama ku bilang "Olahragamu kok menari sih? Yang agak power dikit kek, basket misalnya," yah aku jawab "Menari juga butuh power kok, ma. Tetep keluar keringat," Gimana-gimana mamaku tetep mendukung apa yang jadi kegemaranku, kalau aku sukanya nari, yasudah nari.

Sebenarnya aku mau posting sesuatu tentang Mingyu pas tanggal 6, tapi gak jadi, karena aku bingung memulainya gimana.

Sudah ah,

Review doooooooooong~~~

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
